


The Stars Above Us

by thesassykels66



Category: Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: AU, Camping, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phan 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Hectic weeks, filled out calendars, and no time to think, Phil needs a get away before things get even more crazy. He suggests to Dan to take a camping trip for a weekend where there will be no interruptions, no schedules, and certainly no wifi.





	

The hours felt long, my arms grew sore, and I was sick of the moving. Weeks upon weeks of pre filming videos, hours editing and banking them into a set schedule, and moving things into storage and out of storage and into the new house across town, was exhausting. How Dan was able to still have the energy to cyber surf until 3 am I had no idea.

I needed to get away before we were stuck on a plane for even more hours strapped into a seat flying across the world. I wanted it to be just us. To have his attention on something else besides plans and dates and organized schedules. Something else besides work.

I was starting to miss him.

I sauntered into his nearly naked bedroom after he had just finished a liveshow. My feet were aching and I body slammed down into the softness of his bed. He chuckled, lightly stroking the pads of his fingers down my neck.

"I'm so tired" I muffled.

"Me too." There was lust in his voice. I loved it when he sounded like that.

"I have a crazy idea." I moved my head so I was looking at him. Dan leaving over still sitting criss cross, "and I know you're not going to like it."

He smiled, "try me."

"We've got some time before Australia. Our moving plans are ahead of schedule, we have banked enough videos to last us the entire month. Maybe even more."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking we get away for a bit?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "what do you mean? We're leaving for Singapore in like a week."

"Nothing too fancy or extravagant. Actually it would cost us hardly anything."

"Phil what are you on about?"

"How about... we go camping?" I fought back a wince as he scoffed. "Just for a day?"

"Phil, we're so busy we can't go camping."

"Sure we can! Just for a night or two."

"No Phil. We can't."

"Yes we can Dan. You just don't want to. Just say it."

"Okay. I don't want to go camping." He retorted. Fixing his position on the bed. He kept getting farther away from me. Even if it was only inches.

"Why?" I drug out.

"I just don't. Okay? I don't like camping anyway. Plus, we still have so much shit to do. So much more to move. We can't just drop everything and go camping."

I sighed in defeat. Digging my head back into his duvet. Letting out a groan I knew he could hear. We sat silent for a moment.

I wasn't going to let him win this one.

The next day we were running low on food, so I offered to actually stop by the grocery store for once. Grabbing stuff that could be handy to go over night camping with. Food that wouldn't spoil, things that would taste amazing over an open fire, matches, kerosene, some snacks, and even a cooling rack to use as a grill. The bubble of excitement was brewing in my stomach as I laid everything out on the check out.

Soon as I got home I darted into my room to find a big enough suitcase and rummaged into our kitchen to grab pots and pans and anything else I could think of that would be beneficial. I haven't gone camping in ages, but it sounded so fun to try a new adventure.

Dan wandered into my room to see me packing my suitcase with various clothing items and heavy jumpers and jackets. "Where you going mate?" There was humor leaking from his lips.

I shyly smiled, "camping."

"What?" He stepped closer and pulled me away, "Phil. You can't just go camping."

"I can and I will."

"Well certainly not alone."

"Then come with me."

He hesitated. Crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks like he always did when he was irritated. "What exactly are you planning on this camping trip Phil?"

"Honestly, nothing. Just a night away. I am so tired Dan. I need to be one with nature. Think about it. The weather is finally wonderful, we can go hiking and see the creek and smell the fresh air."

"Sounds like you've been rehearsing that." He chuckled.

"Maybe slightly..." I chuckled back.

He let out a sigh through his nose, "why camping though? We could've gotten a hotel somewhere if you really wanted a night away."

"I don't want a hotel. I want camping."

"Jesus Christ Phil Lester." He studied me, "there is no winning with you is there?"

"Just for one night this week. Just one night. We will have plenty of time to get everything ready. We already have finished so much. You and I both deserve some peace and quiet." As if on cue a fire engine passed, making the ambiance of London tingle at the back of his head. "We can even ask if someone else wants to come too."

"Oh great. More interaction in an isolated place where I'll be forced to talk with people and no wifi or running water." He mumbled under his breath. My face dropped.

"Alright then don't come then." I slammed my suitcase shut.

"Phil."

"What? I'm serious Dan. If you don't want to come then don't. But I need a break. And maybe a break from you." I threatened. He knew I didn't mean it literally.

His face dropped into a pout. He grabbed my forearm "I can't have you dying alone from falling off a cliff. I'm sorry."

I looked up at him. His brown eyes were soft, his hair curly and his freckles brimming across his nose. "So are you coming then?" I said barely above a whisper.

He sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice." A smile grew as I kissed his cheek in response.

The next day he called his dad seeing if we could borrow some camping gear as well as his truck to lug it up the valley. "I haven't driven in like 12 years I'm surprised I still know how." He said kicking it into gear.

"I'm glad it's you and not me." I joked, making him laugh.

"If it was you we would've been dead by now." I laughed in agreement.

It was serene and green. Nothing but sky and road and trees everywhere. His music played through the truck's stereo as we nodded our heads to the beat. Turning into the campsite the tires hit the cobble of the gravel underneath; such a pretty sound that should always be remembered.

"Okay so which is the best spot that doesn't look too dodgy or like someone comes to bury the bodies overnight?" He talked to himself turning down the stereo. Driving a few miles inward until we were surrounded by trees and dirt and absolutely nothing else.

We pulled into an empty stall and parked. Unloading all our camping gear and bags to the destination we chose. It had a small fire pit dug into the ground as well as a rustic wooden table. Completely isolated by greenery.

"I think we should set up camp here."

"No. Haven't you ever gone camping before? Never put a tent near a tree. Or the path or where you eat." I scolded unnecessarily. Plopping down the tent supplies on a soft patch of moss and wickered green. He pulled out the stakes and the tent instructions and studied them, "you have put a tent together right Dan?"

He scoffed, "of course I have. It's just been bloody ages just give me a minute."

Sweet sounds of birds chirping, the faint run of the creek nearby, and no phones ringing. Absolute bliss of nature. I sprayed bug spray to assault the mosquitos before they assaulted me in the next few hours.

"Ugh, Fuck!" Groaned Dan behind me, dropping the poles of the tent at his feet.

It was more than a team effort putting together the tent. Like every project we decide to do together, it always ends up in some sort of bickering. When it was finally standing up the way it was supposed after the third attempt, Dan was already panting with sweat dripping across his forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just need some water." He gasped, breaking open the pack of bottled water I had just purchased. Gulping down nearly half of it.

"I think that's it. Should probably add the tarp over it."

"We don't need the tarp Phil."

"We might."

"It's not gonna rain."

"Okay sure but it keeps the bugs out."

"Bullshit."

"It does!"

He rolled his eyes, "whatever you put the tarp on then." He walked back over to the table picking up his phone and slowly sighing "we are no where near service. Hope nobody dies while we're up here."

I bit my tongue preventing myself from saying something I'd regret later. He'll loosen up. He always does. I thought to myself as I nailed the tarp into the ground. "Ta da!! All set." I dusted off my hands before padding the inside with our spare comforter, sleeping bags, blankets, and our extra pillows. Making it look and feel super comfy inside.

Next was setting the fire. Which was easy since we set fire to almost everything at home. A few logs, tinder, and a match and away we went. Blazing up a small fire. Dan set out the camp chairs which we had got from his parents garage and already claimed his. "So what's for dinner Philly" he said, twiddling his phone in between his fingers.

I fished through my extra bag to pull out the cooling rack and a small pot from home. A bag of potatoes still left over from our craft video and some tongs. "Open the cooler" I pointed. inside were fresh cutlets of filet chicken.

"Damn Lester. I didn't realize you went all out."

I smiled, "mind seasoning the chicken for me? I'll get the potatoes ready."

Dan rummaged through his backpack to pull out his speaker that held up a 12 hour charge and hooked up to Bluetooth. "You can set the tone now." He said softly. Setting the music to some old favorites that we used to play on the radio.

Cooking took longer than expected. But the conversation was worth the while. Conversations of us, our trips, our adventures, our memories; nothing about work or conventions or flights. Just bucket lists. Sharing laughs from inside jokes and pictures we pondered through.

Nothing beats a fresh meal on an open fire. And surprising it worked out considering I had looked up the recipe and how-to on Pinterest earlier. Dan let out a long burp, still sipping on his third beer. His toes stuck in the gravel. Tracing circles into the dirt.

The sun was beginning to set and it was beautiful. Dan took his phone and started to wander not too far from the campsite. Capturing the aesthetic of the orange glow in between the tall oaks and pines. I couldn't help but take a few photos of him as well.

"It's so beautiful here. The chill is kind of refreshing." He said sitting himself back down in his chair. I threw another log onto the fire.

"See I told you you needed this."

"I guess I did." He looked at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me close. Our first long slow kiss in a while. He tasted of beer and salt, but I loved it. I let our tongues dance lazily. No interruptions, no schedules, and certainly no wifi.

The sky had turned a dark purple and the playlist I had selected ended. "I'm gonna change into warmer clothes." He said, rubbing his thumb behind my ear. I opened my phone to find another playlist to set the mood of this peaceful night. Suddenly By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North started to play. I could hear Dan laugh from inside the tent. "Phil you're such a cliche!" I mirrored his laugh.

When we both changed into thicker and warmer clothes I stood by the fire, having my legs warm up. Eventually he got up and joined next to me. Bumping into my shoulder as he put his hands into his sweatshirt. I bumped him back. We shared a chuckle. "Care to dance?" I asked him, making him turn to me. The orange glow from the fire made his eyes spark. Making them soft like the look he was giving me. His smile never ceased to keep growing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid his gently behind my back. We didn't really know how to dance so we just swayed. Back and forth. In circles. In the dirt. We danced until it was completely dark in the night. Feeling like we were the only ones on earth. Slowly catching kisses and stealing breaths from cold noses against necks. Laughter rang into the bristles of the trees. Our chests eventually were against each other, holding him close like he was the only thing that mattered to me. Because he was.

He was warm. His heart beat could still be felt even under three layers of clothing. His breath leaked into my hair and down my neck. He held me tighter. Humming into my figure, making me feel even more incredibly safe than I already was. I rested my head on his shoulder and lowered my hands to his back. Pulling him in even tighter than I thought I could, "I love you." I whispered.

I could hear him smile, "I love you more."

The music kept changing, but we still kept dancing. Holding each other tight listening to each other breathe. The night life chirping in the distance. It wasn't until we shivered from the dimming fire when we finally parted. I threw in another match and log as Dan cracked open another beer. One for me and for him. We sat and watched the fire crackle. The heat brushing against our faces. Sending warm chills down our spines.

The stars were so incredibly bright away from city lights. There were so many of them. So many where I couldn't make out constellations to those I knew. Some shined brighter than others, some of them moved across the blanketed sky. The half gibbous moon breaking from the branches of trees. "You ever realize how small we are?" I stated. Taking a sip of the beer from my hand. Starting to feel the buzz.

Dan giggled, "of course I do."

"I mean look at that. Those are so beautiful. All those stars and galaxies."

"Not as beautiful as you." He stuttered through a pause. I could tell he was watching me. I made eyes with him again, feeling a blush across my cheeks. "I'm sorry." He suddenly turned away from me.

"Why?"

"For not wanting to come at first."

"That's alright. You still came."

"Yeah but I was so caught up in what we were doing and it kind of just took over me."

"Yeah. I know. But that happened to me too. I just wanted to get away. I knew you needed it."

He played with his bottle in his hand. Taking sips every now and then. His leg began to bounce. I rested my palm on it. Making him look at me again. His eyes looked glossy, "what's wrong?"

He shrugged, "nothing. You're just amazing. And I'm a dick."

I scoffed, "what do you mean by that?"

"You planned this whole weekend in one night. Slow dancing by the fire? Grilled chicken? On open flame? Our favorite beer? You're just amazing. You know exactly what I needed and I kept turning you down."

I shrugged, "but you didn't turn me down. You're here with me now aren't you? It's a good thing we like the same things Howell."

"I'm just glad I like you. And that you like me too. Hopefully." I hit his arm playfully.

"Of course I like you. I've always liked you."

"I thought I would miss the Internet more than I do." He slurred, tipping his chair back slightly. Giving out yet another burp.

My fuzzy head had the idea since we got to the campsite. I could feel it rest in my pants' pocket. When I watched him glance back up the stars, I placed the velvety box onto his thigh through my shaking fingertips. He looked down at it and back up at me. "Phil."

I couldn't say anything. I just watched him react. He set his beer down on the ground and opened the box. The shadows of the fire didn't help much, but it was a ring. Sized right and it was perfect for him. He looked back at me, his mouth slightly fallen.

"I know we said we were gonna wait. But just think of it as a early house warming gift." I squeezed my palms together, feeling my cheeks warm but not from the fire.

"Dammit Phil." He started to laugh to himself, almost sounding like a sob, "I wanted to go first!"

"We argue about this all the time Howell I'm tired of waiting."

"If only you waited just a few more days I would have taken you back to that sky bar in Singapore and made it so cute and subtle but no you just couldn't wait." He cried, his reaction sounding he was filled with mixed emotions.

My heart couldn't keep a steady rate, whether it was from the buzz of four beers or his reaction be incredibly confusing, it wasn't going to stop soon. "Well what is your answer then? Do I need to do my spiel that I've had memorized since 2013? You asshole?!"

An audible sniff escaped his nose and lips. He put the ring on so fast that it didn't register until he was pulling me into his arms and onto my feet in front of me. I sank into his embrace as he started to drunk sob into my shoulder. "It's a Yes you asshole!"

Your Call by Secondhand Serenade started to play as he began to kiss me. Deeply, passionately, drunkenly. "I was born to tell you I love you" we mumbled in unison syncing with the chorus. Locking our lips again and slowly swaying to the crackle of the dying fire and our beating hearts. But he warmed me more than that fire ever did.

Morning woke with crisp lips and frigid limbs tangled in blankets. Sun was peaking through the tip of the tent. He was still sleeping soundly. His mouth agape and his ring worn proudly. He looked so vulnerable and precious when he slept. It could have been the morning dew or the fresh air of the early morning, but I loved him more than anything in the entire world.

Smiling foolishly at a tree through my hungover state as I relieved myself, I kept replaying the night in my head. He startled me when he decided to join me in this morning piss against the creek side. He yawned and shivered. I kissed his cheek and let him finish his doing before joining me again in our cocoon of blankets and padding in our home away from home.

Where ever he is, I'm home.

We slept for a few more hours and woke lazily playing with each other's fingers. His ring starting to show more true color. Black band with swirls of ivory, giving it a look of textured wood but completely smooth. He looked at me with sleepy eyes. His sweater paws covered his face breaking our fingers' dance. He gazed at his ring a bit more in depth, "I can't believe you did that last night Phil."

I chuckled, "I told you I couldn't wait."

"Can I give you yours when we get home then?"

He made my heart race, my eyes widened. It wasn't necessarily a surprise, but the fact that he is as ready as I was made my tummy do that flippy over thing. "How about we wait til Singapore? That sounded quite enjoyable to me."

He smiled and giggles, taking my hand once again, "okay then. Singapore it is."


End file.
